Draconian knights with strange party fellows
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: follow the draconian knights of tiberius, jeradh, faeryn and drakkia stormwind alongside paddoko with a new party member, Gromgar warsong of the grey knights astartes. (warning for non accuracy writings, if you dont like it then dont read this story)


**I don't own draconian knights or warhammer 40k or any other things that already exist that I use in this fanfic. Some things will be changed for the sake of this story. Have allowance from orion acaba to use his draconian knights for this fanfic ( the space marines can travel through planes of existence in this story. At least the grey knights)**

Prologue

I am his messenger, his executioner, his angel of death. Born on the plane of draenor. Forged in the fires of war. Furnaced in the plating of steel. His emperor's will is my guidance, his words is my bonds. I am his holy reaper, and I shall know death. Gromgar recited this mantra as he walked through the halls of the warsong fortess as he walked towards the gene enhancing chamber. He had waited for this day for years. Ever since he was taken in by the grey knight chapter. Even though he was no psyker he had earned the interest of one of the recruiters of the chapter when the knight came searching for an old relic of the chapter thought lost on the plane of draenor.

Gromgar, called Grom by his friends. Was nervous about meeting the chapter master Kaldor Draigo who was the final voice in the matter if he was gonna become a space marine in their chapters. The chapter master was completely suspicious against this orc however a good word from his recruiter made him a good candidate. After the gene therapy he became even bigger then that of a normal space marine. Being able to stand almost to mid sieze with that of their dreadnoughts gromgar was given terminator armor in the shape of blood raven chaplain armor even though he is not a chaplain himself along with a nemesis power sword along with a storm shield due to his bulk and size. Gromgar had been training for most of his life to join this fabled warriors. Gromgar now outfitted with the powers of a psyker and the armor and weaponry of an adeptus astartes. He was also tasked with the atempt of getting the tribes of orcs that he hailed from to join the light of the imperium. This however didn't sit well with the orcs and instead of slaughtering his kin he decided to leave the tribe alone.

Grom then walked around the plane of draenor searching for tribes that was supportive of his cause . But to no awail. He found himself loosing faith in his cause even being possible but he keep on going. Grom soon found out that no clan would be willing to convert so he decided to leave them alone. He walked for several decades until he made his way towards the portal that would lead him towards the plane of exandria. He however didn't expect to drop from the sky like a meteor. The helmet's warning glyphs of the incoming impact (even though he wouldn't be hurt by it) he leveled his back upwards so that he would smash into the ground standing up. As he impacted with the ground he raised a massive dirt cloud.

He looked up and noticed that he was staring into the eyes of several... lizards? He shook his head. He had no idea of where he was. True the portal said that he was travelling to Exandria but that was as far as his knowledge went. He slowly stood up to make sure that he didn't appear threatening. The clear female of the group turned to the red one and asked "tibbsy, you know what this is." the red one, tibbsy turned back and said "no drakkia, I do not know what or who this thing is." grom raised an eyebrow behind his eyes wondering why he could understand the group.

"who are you if you dont mind me asking good sir." grom turned to the thing in question and said "if you want know where i'm from is probably best if you start with where here is and who you are." the lizard thing looked down chippesly. "erm right. Im paddoko (dont know if that is how you spell it orion) to the right is tiberius stormwind, also called tibbsy" grom grumphed "i noticed" paddoko was getting nervous "then we have his little sister, drakkia stormwind." the female lizard smiled warmly and said "pleasure to meet you." grom just eyed her suspiciously "to the left is jerahd, the silver one and the green one is faeryn." grom just nodded to each one in return. "what's up with that armor. Looks pretty heavy." tiberius said looking at it." gromgar just shrugged and said "if so I haven't noticed it. Where are we?" he asked. "a little southwest of the city named tyriex. If you join ous then you shouldn't have any problem with entering the city." tiberius said. He honestly couldn't look into the eyes of said being as he was to scary.

Drakkia looked at him "mother is pregnant with twins so please be gently with her. Don't speak unless your spoken to as to avoid any diplomatic incidents and please don't act threatening to the people. It will just harm your chances." gromgar raised an eyebrow and said "if you haven't noticed what I am wearing, I highly doubt that I will avoid being seen as anything but threatening." grom's voice came out through a vox altered speaker. They just nodded and they continued towards the city. Gromgar's boots making deep imprints into the ground. "so, what's your name?" paddoko asked akwardly. "it's gromgar. If you have time to keep talking then you can keep walking." gromgar said "paddoko nodded quickly and turned around. Drakkia walked up towards the massive being and asked "what are you. Underneath all that armor." faeryn, jeradh, tiberius and paddoko all waved their hands underneath their throats asking their friend (paddoko) and sister (jeradh, tiberius and faeryn) to stop asking questions. Gromgar slowly removed his helmet and turned to look at the group in question. "if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" the siblings looked at each other and said "you don't know what we are?".

"i wouldn't be asking if I did know, now would I." gromgar said sarcastically. The group all nodded in acceptance of that answer and they made their way towards the city explaining what a dragonborn was. Gromgar just shrugged and keept on walking. He noticed the high towers and defensive walls of the city when he arrived. The gate opened and drakkia and the rest of the group made their way towards the center keep. A guard walked up towards the group and said "halt. Lord stormwinds, but the orc is not allowed into the city. Something is strange about him and as such we must notify your lord father and lady mother. He will have to wait on the outside of town." gromgar glared at the offending guard and strode past him. The guard angrily trusted his spear towards the strange orc only to have gromgar catch it in his hand and squash it like a piece of twig by a hurricane. The guard gupled nervously and stepped back several inches. "and there is more where that came from your ignorant butthole!" tiberius snapped at the guard.

Gromgar followed the dragonborn in his group up through the winding steps and towards a pair of throne like chairs. "ah you must be the special visitor I been hearing so much about. I'm lady penelope mistress of this house and mother of the three charming young dragonborn that brought you..." she stopped in her speech as she put a arm on her chair. "mother!" drakkia shouted worriedly. Penelope took a few gulps of air and raised a hand "i am fine drakkia. Just winded, tired and woozy. There is nothing wrong with me dear." drakkia was uncertain of what to do but walked back anyway. Gromgar did notice that she was pregnant with twins. "what my dear wife was saying is that we would like to welcome you to our kingdom." the male dragonborn said. Gromgar slowly reached for his sword as he noticed the sharp look that he received from kruvanis.

"what is this to you helping me. How come I can speak your language. What is it that you want from me." gromgar asked suspiciously. "to be honest." Kruvanis said tiredly. "i like you to help ous in the coming times as I fear that we will be facing a great darkness. My wife is pregnant with twins and I fear that she will have to think of them in the first place." "I can still fight father!" tiberius snapped. Gromgar turned around and looked at him scrutinicingly. "from what I can gleam is that you are more the role of a ranged scout, not a front line fighter. Sorry but you are no use on the front line." Kruvanis smiled sadly "he's right my son. Even though you have the time to train for the moment I don't think you have the experience to use the sword effectivly."

gromgar turned and looked at the dragonborn. "we are offering you gold since that is your most current problem. Your in a strange place with no gold to your name I take it and this way you will have a good chance to earn some in order for you to buy a home here in draconia." gromgar stared at him "what is to say that I rather kill all of you and take over instead." Kruvanis smirked "that is not in your nature. Your a honorable warrior." gromgar just looked at him " and as such you will honor the code of honor that you follow and as such I am more then happy to believe that you mean ous no harm filling."

gromgar stared at the family of dragonborn in question and sighed. "there is no other choice what I can see so what is it that you are seeking." Kruvanis folded his talons and stared at him intently "what do you know of the sephorion scepter." Gromgar blinked and asked "the what." kruvanis leaned back and said "the sephorion scepter is a really powerful artifact that is rumoured to have extraordinary powers that I like to have studdied. We need to have it locked up in our vaults for safe keeping before any other ill intended person ever gets their hands on it. As such I entrust the task to you, tiberius, to find this scepter and secure it. Use the help that this fine man can offer you because you will shurely need it." they left the chamber an tiberius smiled "that was obviously a good meeting dont you think guys. "

Gromgar played the event over and over in his head not understanding what was going on. He hated being in dark in the first place. Gromgar did follow the rest of the group. However due to him being new to the world that he was in he was quite suspicious of everything. Tiberius nodded. "I agree that did go fairly well. " after that, they decided to walk towards a local tavern. Gromgar put his gauntleted hand on the bar and said "five plates of hot meat, potatoes and bowls of soup." the bartender just nodded terrified and rushed off. " well you certainly have a way with the ladies, charmer you." drakkia said with a smirked. One of the dragonborn walked up towards drakkia with a swagger and smirked "why don't you dump theese losers and go out with me drakkia." drakkia looked apaled "stay away Nulzog. I specifically told you i'm not interested." the dragonborn snarled "the only way this is ending is if I get what I want." Gromgar who had his plates and had eaten quite quickly due to his eagerness for an actual meal, stood up and brushed his mouth of on a piece of cloth, then his tusks and turned towards the dragonborn. "i believe that the lady asked you to leave." Drakkia looked pleadingly at gromgar. "who asked you freak." gromgar glared at the snottling. "if there is one thing I do not stand for, is to be insulted or called things that I am not. Take it back, or I will rip your arm of before you can do something."

Kulzog snorted "i like to see you." but before he could finish there was a soft plopp, a loud scream and someone fainting. Gromgar sat down and looked at tiberious. "tiberius, good fella, do you happen to have flint and a piece of wood." tiberius just stared at him numbly. "right, erm, anyway." he took out his sword and pushed the blade gently to the poor mans stump. The effect was immediate. The wound got caterized and he screamed. "there that should teach you a lessons now did'nt it." The young dragonborn snarled "my father will hear about this." and he stormed off. They sat down and gromgar told them the tale of his wandering around. He also told them of how he got access to his nemeian lion's cape that was addorned on the shoulder guard with the grey knight symbol.


End file.
